Treasure Planet: What I was meant to be
by Bubble-Gum1lol
Summary: Scarlett had been an outcast her whole life, never experienced the feeling of happiness or love. But then she gets the chance to change all that! She'll have the adventure of a life time, along with Jim Hawkins. Will he show her that it's not bad to trust? Will she ever have a future? Basically the same plot as Treasure Planet, just added a new character! Jim&OC, R&R please :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I was running. Running away. I had to leave or I would have been killed. I had to run away from my past... my memories. _

_But where ever I went, my past always caught up with me. _

_It was just me, and me alone, for the past seven years. Or more? I didn't know anymore. Everytime I thought about what had happened it sent shivers down my spine. I would get goose bumps just because of the thought itself. Not to speak of the fear I would get that it could happen again! _

_I was forced to live under horrible conditions, was treated like crap. _

_That and more made me to the person I am today... A person no one wanted to be with. Everytime I looked at the people around me I got the feeling of not belonging there. _

_I was an outcast, and nothing could change that. At least that's what I thought. _

_But that was me, Scarlet Janina X'avier... and I had stopped trying to change it a long time ago..._

* * *

**AN: So, this is my very first fanfiction :)  
**

**I'm sorry for my english, I come from Germany ^^ So, if you find any mistakes, please don't be angry with me ;D I hope you like the start so far, I'll be posting more soon!  
**


	2. Billy Bones

Jim was sitting on top of the roof of his mother's inn. He was frustrated and threw little stones to the ground. Suddenly he heard a loud thunder and an explosion; followed by a scream.

„Get up! Get this thing up!"

It was a girl at his age. Her long blonde hair all messed up from the wind. She wore tight black trousers which was hold by a brown belt; bound around her slim waist. She wore black boots and a dark blue shirt, covered by a grey jacket. And actually she was quite pretty.

She was flying a solar surfer right next to a crashing spaceship. She hold an iron rod in her hand which she had used to break the glass roof of the ship to get it open.

„Damn it! I said get this fucking ship up!", she shouted with a british accent and tried to grab the wheel but at that moment the ship landed brutally on the ground. The tip of her surfer touched the ground aswell and the girl was thrown into the air. She screamed in fright and landed several metres away.

Jim slipped off of the roof and jumped to the ground.

„Hey mister?! Are you okay in there, right?", he shouted and banged against the window. Suddenly a claw punched against the glass and the window opened. Out of it came a turtle-like alien which gasped painfully and began to fantasize. Pirates where chasing after him and his chest.

Jim heard a coughing and gasping noise. He looked up and saw that the girl was sitting on the ground and looked around in confusion. Then she touched her forehead; she was bleeding. She stood up with shaky legs and jumped over the burning wreck.

When she saw Jim and the alien she backed a few steps away and looked at him, then at the alien, back to Jim and then at the wreck behind her.

The alien gasped again and Jim hoisted it up. He was heavy, very heavy.

All of the sudden he heard a hum and saw that the girl had pushed the board of her surfer under the man.

„That should be easier", she said and together the pushed the injured alien back to the inn. In front of the door Jim took the man under his arms and opened the door.

„James Pleiadis Hawkins!", his mother Sarah shouted angrily when she saw his son with the dying alien in his arms.

„Mom, he's hurt", Jim said, „Bad."

The alien, Billy Bones, mad very clear that the pirates never should get his chest. He opened it and gave Jim his belongings just a few seconds before he died.

The girl cleared her throat silently. She leaned against her solar surfer and said: „'kay, I guess I can go now." She opened the door.

„Stop!", Dr. Delbert Doppler shouted immediately, „You, my lady, are bleeding. You won't go anywhere!"

Again she reached for her head and touched the cut above her left eye carefully. Her bangs, that almost always covered her left eye, were sticky because of the blood.

„Er... that's just... nothing." She was about to leave but Sarah ran over to her.

„It will inflame. Let me at least clean tha...", Sarah wanted to say but at that moment they saw lights coming from outside and heard screams.

„Pirates!", Jim gasped and ran to the stairs, „Let's get outta here!"

„I'm with Jim this time!", Delber shouted and grabbed Sarah by her wrist. The girl grabbed her solar surfer and ran up the stairs and followed the others to a window.

„Delilah! Yes, good girl. Stay, don't move!", Delbert commanded his riding animal and got up to the windowsill with Scarlett, „Everything's okay Sarah. I'm an expert with logical things and everything else. Count to three. One-"

Jim noticed that there wasn't enough time until three. „Three!", he shouted and pushed them out of the window and jumped aswell. He thought that the girl would jump too but Delbert already demanded his mount to run.

„Delbert wait! The girl!", Sarah screamed shocked but Jim heard a bang and saw that she already had started her solar surfer and was flying next to the carriage.

As quick as possible they raced to Delbert's home. Jim took one last look back and saw that the Ben Bow Inn already was on fire.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 1, I had this on my computer for a while now and decided to post the story ^^ leave a review :) they make me happy ;3**


	3. More than a legend?

**AN: Here's chapter two :)**

****littlegirlwarrior: thanks for the review! ^^ and you're welcome, your story really is awesome!

* * *

„As hard it is for me to say Sarah... but the old Ben Bow Inn was burned to the ground", Delbert said with pity in his voice while Sarah carefully cleaned the girl's wound. She gave her a cloth to press it against the cut and sat down. Jim gave his mother a blanket and was about to say something but decided to be silent.

„These damn pirates! Isn't it enough for them to...", the girl murmured angrily but the last part was too inaudible for the others. Jim was about to ask but Delbert was faster.

„What was that?"

„Uhm.. It isn't enough for them to destroy my home... anyway. I'm not the one to be cared about right now", she said, „Scarlett Janina X'avier." She gave Delbert her hand and shook it.

„Dr. Delbert Doppler", he answered, „How is it possible that such a beautiful girl gets in such a horrible situation?"

„Wrong time, wrong place, I guess", she answered and looked at Jim with her big green eyes which caused him to get nervous. He began to push little buttons on top of the little bronze sphere. Suddenly he heard a click and every button went back. He heard that the doctor was talking about the eternal mystery of this sphere and saw that Scarlett sat down and rolled her eyes a bit.

Jim grinned and continued to play with the sphere and suddenly...

A holographic map formed around them. Delbert stopped talking immediately and looked around in awe and confusion. Scarlett got up from her chair very slowly and looked up with big eyes and mouth hanging opened.

„Why... it's a-a map", Delbert asked and straightened his glasses, „Wait. This is us. The Planet Montressor! The coral galaxy. And this one. What's this? It's..."

„Treasure Planet...", Jim whispered in awe.

„Nooo", the doctor gasped.

„That's Treasure Planet!"

„Flint's trove? The lute a of a thousand worlds?! You know what this means?", Delbert shouted and spread out his arms.

„It means that all the treasure is only a boat ride away!", Jim said.

„Who ever brings it back, would hold an eternal place at the top of pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to-", but then Jim closed the map and the green marks just vanished, „Wuh! What just happened?", Delbert asked surprised.

„Mom, this is it! This is the answer to all our problems."

„Jim, there's absolutely no way-", his mother tried to complain, but Jim cut her off.

„Don't you remember? All those stories?"

„That's all they were! Stories!"

„With this treasure we could rebuild the Ben Bow a hundred times over", Jim said. Sarah looked at her son with an unthrilled glance.

„Well this is just- i-i-it's... Oh", she stuttered and turned to Delbert, „Delbert would you please explain how redicilous this is?"

„It's totally propestroes to expire the whole galaxy alone", Delbert said and Jim rolled his eyes, „And that's why I'm coming with you." Jim couldn't believe what he just had heard.

„Delbert!", Sarah exclaimed.

„I'll use my savings to finance an expedition!", the doctor said and ran through his whole living room, stuffing things in a bag, „I'll comission a ship! Hire a captain and a crew!"

„You're not serious!", Jim's mother said and Delbert rushed over to her.

„Oh, I've been waiting my whole life for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming", he said and began to dance while singing: „'Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert!'"

„Okay, okay! You're **both** grounded!", his mother shouted and sighed.

„Mom look... uhg.. I know that I keep messing everything up and I know... ugh... that I let you down", Jim said and Sarah softened up, „But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right."

Scarlett listened to the whole conversation and blinked several times, noticing that this was her chance to get a better life. The life she always wanted to have!

„Uhm... I know that I haven't got the right to... ehr just interrupt... but... It could be the bump of my head or the never-ending headache... I don't know", she said and looked at Jim's mother and Delbert, „But I think that this is an epic idea."

Jim looked at her in surprise. He thought she wasn't even listening the entire time.

„Sarah", Delbet whispered and motioned her to come over, „May I?"

Sarah stepped over and listened to him.

„You said yourself. You tried everything", he said and looked at Jim who watched longingly out of the window, „There are much worse remedies than a few character building months in space."

„Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because _you_ really wanna go?", Sarah asked.

„I really, really, _really_ wanna go", Delbert admitted and looked her in the eyes, „_And_ it's the right thing."

Sarah sighed again and turned to her son again. „Jim, I don't wanna loose you", she said and stroke some bangs out of his forehead.

He grabbed her hands and smiled. „Mom, you won't. I'll make you proud."

Sarah smiled, finally agreeing, when Scarlett cleared her throat.

„I just wanted to say... that... uhm I really would like to join", she said and stood up.

„What?", Jim exclaimed.

„You do notice how dangerous this journey can get?", Delber asked concerned.

„Look... I don't have something to lose. It can't hurt to at least.. just... yeah try", Scarlett answered with a confident voice.

„You don't really think I would let you come with us, do you?", Jim asked and glared at the girl.

„You don't really think I would care, do you?", she replied and narrowed her eyes.

„I don't need a wimpy girl following me like a puppy! I don't have _time_ to look after you the whole time!", he said and stepped closer, just like she did.

There were now only 15 inches apart, Jim almost a head taller than her. But she didn't care.

„Who said you had got to look after me?", she asked back and glared at him with her stabbing green eyes, „And I promise neither of you will _ever_ see me again after the journey."

They started a staring contest when Sarah broke the silence.

„Jim!"

„Ugh, fine!", he groaned.

Delbert cleared his throat. „Well well... Soon we'll be off to Montressor Spaceport."

* * *

**AN: So.. what do you think? If you want me to continue, let me know :) Leave a review and you'll get a cookie ;D I'd like to know what you think about it :)) **


	4. The RLS Legacy!

„Jim! Scarlett! Wait for me!", Delbert shouted and stumbled through a gate and down some sort of plank. He wore an unhandy space suit which some women had gotten him into buy.

The two teens groaned and stopped.

„Does he always act like that?", Scarlett asked when she saw Delbert who had trouble in getting through the mass of people.

„Unfortunately... yes", Jim answered.

„Ah you two! This will be a great journey, just the three of us, exploring space and-", Delbert wanted to say but Jim interrupted him.

„-Look just.. lets find our ship, okay?", he said and headed towards some aliens to ask for the way.

Delbert stood there, his helmets windshield clapped down.

„Second gate on your right", a robot told Jim.

„You can't miss it", another alien said.

„Yeah thanks", Jim answered and searched for the ship.

„It's the suit isn't it?", he asked, trying to follow us, „I should've never listened to that crazy two-headed woman. This one sat it fit, that one said it was my color, I got so flustered", he continued to blabber and bumped into Jim who glared at him for a second. „Oh Jim! This is our ship! The RLS Legacy!"

„Wow!", Scarlett gasped. The ship was huge and beautiful with huge yellow glowing solar sails.

They entered the ship and Delbert spotted a big stone-man.

„Good morning Captain! Everything's ship-shape?", he asked enthusiastically.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. Obviously he didn't know anything about the ranks on a ship like this.

„_The stone guy does not wear the appropriate cloths for a captain, which means he isn't the captain. It can't be so hard to notice that"_, she thought but remained silent.

„Ship-shape it is, sir. But I'm not the captain", he said.

„_Told you so."_ Scarlett smirked.

„The captain's aloft."

They looked up to the beams. A cat-like woman ran across one beam and jumped down, making some acrobatic stunts to impress. She landed perfectly on her feet, apparently cats always land on their feet.

„Mr Arrow I checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual", she spoke with a heavy british accent and her voice softened, „It's _spot on_! Can you get nothing wrong?"

„You flatter me captain", Mr Arrow said respectfully.

„Ah", the Captain said when she noticed Delbert, „Doctor Doppler I presume."

„Well yes.. I..", Delbert stuttered.

„Hello! Can you hear me?", the Captain shouted smiling and banged against Delbert's helmet.

Scarlett chuckled at the sight of Delberts expression.

„Yes, yes I can! Stop that banging!", he shouted and pulled at his helmet, but failed.

„If I may Doctor, this works so much better when it's right-way up and plugged in!", she said and fixed his suit, „Lovely, there you go!"

Finally Delbert managed to put off his helmet. He took the wire and pointed it at the captain. „If you don't mind, I manage my own plugging!", he complained but the captain just ignored him.

She took his hand and shook it. „I'm Captain Amelia. Late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars", she introduce herself and turned to Mr Arrow, „You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true!"

„Please, Captain", Mr Arrow said.

„Oh shut up, Arrow! You know I don't mean a word of it", Amelia teased with a smile.

Scarlett liked that woman, she made her point very clear. Independent through and through.

„Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter but may I introduce to you, Jim Hawkins and Scarlett Janina X'avier", Delbert said and pushed Jim a step forward, „Jim, you see, is the young lad who found the treasu-"

Amelia quickly grabbed his mouth and stopped him from continuing. „Doctor, please!", she looked around and glared at some crew members, „I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

She swiftly turned around and went to her stateroom, followed by Mr Arrow. Jim and Delbert looked at each other and shrugged, following her aswell. Scarlett shook her head and remained on deck observing the main mast. It was overwhelming.

„Ms X'avier!", someone called, it was Amelia. Scarlett turned to look at her in confuse. „I want to talk with you aswell!"

„_She wants to talk with me? Why?"_, Scarlett asked herself, hurried to get upstairs and went into her stateroom before Amelia closed the door behind her.

„Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that boarders on the imbecilic...and I mean that in a very caring way", the Captain said and Scarlett had to keep herself from smiling.

„Imbecilic did you say? Foolishness I've-", he wanted to defend himself but Amelia cut him off again.

„May I see the map?"

Delbert pointed at Amelia but motioned Jim to give her the map. Scarlett crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched the scenery.

„Here", Jim muttered and tossed the map at Amelia.

She caught it easily and looked at it with huge cat eyes. „Hm... fascinating", she said and went to a nearby cabinet. She put the map inside. „Mr Hawkins, Ms X'avier, from now on you will address me as 'captain' or 'ma'am', is that clear?"

„If you say so, _Captain_", Scarlett shrugged.

Jim groaned slightly annoyed and rolled his eyes. _„What was it with this guy?"_, Scarlett wondered.

„Mr Hawkins?!", Amelia repeated with a strict demanding voice.

„Yes ma'am."

„That'll do", the captain said and locked the small cabinet, „This must be kept under lock and key when not in use", she looked at Delbert again, „And Doctor, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer!"

„Captain, I assure you, I-", Delbert complained but again, Amelia was faster and continued to talk.

„Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible", she said and sat down behind her desk, „I don't much care for the crew you hired. They're...how did I describe them Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

„'A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoot,' Ma'am", Mr Arrow answered. Scarlett snorted, that was right. She didn't like the crew either, they weren't the type of crew you could call trustworthy.

„There you go poetry", Amelia said and smiled.

„Now see here-"

„Doctor, I'd love to chat. Tea, cake, the _whole_ shebang but I have a ship to launch and you have your outfit to buff up", Amelia teased with a mocking grin, „Mr. Arrow, please escort these three neophytes down to the galley straight away. Young Hawkins and X'avier will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

„Huh?!" And that was when it hit her! _„The cook?! She's got to be kidding!"_, Scarlett thought.

Jim seamed as stunned as she was. He messed with a pendulum like... thing and froze. „What? The cook?!"

But Mr Arrow didn't give them much time to complain and led them out of the captain's stateroom straight away to the galley.

* * *

**AN: I forgot to say that earlier, but I'm very sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm from Germany, so my english is not the best ^/^ **

**I own nothing but my OC and her story**

**~ BubbleGum**


	5. The Cyborg

When they went downstairs the smell of many different spices crawled up Scarlett's nose. Delbert and Jim complaining like hell.

„That woman... that _feline_!", Delbert shouted angrily, „Who does she think is working for whom?"

„It's my map and she's got me bussin' tables?!", Jim growled.

Scarlett wanted to comment aswell but Mr Arrows loud voice interrupted her trace of thoughts.

He grabbed both Delbert's and Jim's shoulders and yelled: „I'll not tolerate another cross word about our captain! There's nor finer officer in this or any galaxy!" With that he pushed Delbert and Jim down the last step.

Scarlett heard a whistling melody coming from the back of the galley. The galley was dark and dreary looking. The kitchen in the back was full of steam and smoke. Scarlett could make out a heavy-set figure in the corner, that's where the whistling came from.

„Mr Silver?", Arrow called out.

„Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished guests to grace my humble galley. Had l known, I'd have tucked in me shirt", Silver said and stepped into the light.

He was chubby, not to call him a bit fat. But Scarlett gasped at his look. He was a cybord. His whole right side was made of robotic parts. Ear, eye, arm, leg, foot... Everything out of metal.

„A cyborg", she heard Jim whisper and remembered what Bones told them before he died.

But that wasn't possible. That was just a huge coincidence.

„May l introduce Dr. Doppler? The financier of our voyage", Arrow announced and Scarlett paid attention to what happened again.

„Love the outfit, Doc", Silver complimented and scanned Delbert's spacesuit with his robotic eye.

„Well, thank you... uhm... love the eye", Delbert answered uncomfortably and pushed Jim and Scarlett in front of him, „These are Jim Hawkins and Scarlett Janina X'avier."

„Jimbo! SJ!", Silver greated and held out his metal hand which was full of knifes.

Jim just stared at it and Silver switched his outstretched cooking utensils into a normal 'hand' but Jim didn't trust him. Scarlett wasn't too sure of that situation either but she didn't want to be cruel so she just nodded in reply.

„Hi", Scarlett said.

„Aww, now, don't be too put off by this old hunk of hardware", Silver said and turned around, continuing to prepare a meal. He had a lot of cool useful stuff in his arm. „These gears have been tough getting used to... but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He put some last ingredients into the cooking bowl and tasted, smiling. „Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew!"

He filled three bowls and gave them to Delbert, Jim and Scarlett. Scarlett looked at it in disgust, though she had to admit it looked better than most of the 'food' she had in these past years.

Jim didn't look that convinced either.

Delbert tried some of the stew carefully and smiled. „Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust!"

„Old family recipe", Silver said.

Suddenly an eyeball plopped out of Delbert's stew. He yelped in shock and stared at it.

„Infact, that was part of the old family!", Silver laughed and ate the eye, „Just kiddin', Doc! I'm nothing if ain't a kidder!"

Scarlett had to held back a gulp, that right there... that was gross!

Silver turned to her and Jim. „Come on Jimbo, have a swig", he said and pushed against his shoulder.

Jim took a spoon full and looked at the brown 'food'. Suddenly his spoon started to move. It swallowed the stew and it grew a pair of eyes. The spoon became slimy and finally transformed into a pink floating blob.

„Morph", Silver laughed, „You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!"

'Morph' turned into a straw and drank all of Jim's stew before tiredly falling into the bowl and letting out a pretty loud burp.

You can't deny, this little... flying blob was the most adorable thing in the entire galaxy.

„What is that thing?", Jim asked when the blob flew in front of his head. It turned into a mini version of Jim and repeated with a high cracking voice what Jim had said.

„He's a morph. I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1", Silver explained and Morph flew over to him rubbing against the cyborg's cheek, „Aw, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since."

„We're about to get underway", Arrow said and turned to Delbert, „Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

„Would I?!", he exclaimed excitedly, „Does an active galactic nucleus have supraliminal jets?" Obviously no one got his 'joke'. „I follow you."

Jim and Scarlett wanted to come along aswell but Mr Arrow blocked their way.

„Mr Hawkins and Ms X'avier will stay here in your charge, Mr Silver", Mr Arrow explained.

Silver coughed violently and spit out the food he was tasting at that moment.

„Beggin' your pardon sir... but-", Silver wanted to say but Mr Arrow interrupted him.

„Captain's orders! See that these two here are kept busy." With that Arrow left upstairs.

Jim and Silver started to complain but noticed soon enough that it was useless. Scarlett wanted to punch Arrow so badly at that moment. The last comment was totally unnecessary! But he was probably stronger than her... and even if he wasn't, he was out of stone! She would only hurt herself!

„So, Captain's put you with me, he?", Silver asked.

Scarlett shrugged and leaned against one of the cupboards.

„Whatever", Jim muttered and took one of the purps laying in a barrel. He handed Scarlett one aswell. She nodded thankfully and stared at Silver.

„Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a cap'n?", Silver said and continued making the food.

„Yeah", Jim murmured.

Scarlett crossed her arms before her chest, listening to the odd conversation.

„You know...these purps...they're kinda like the ones back home on Montressor", Jim circled around Silver and sat up on a counter top. Scarlett bit into the fresh juicy fruit and fireworks of flavor exploded on her tongue. She had never got the money or the luck to taste something that delicious! But she ripped herself away from the thought of the fruit and listened again.

„Ever been there?", Jim asked and Scarlett wondered what he was up to.

„Can't say I have, Jimbo", Silver answered.

Jim ate his fruit too and went on with his play. „Come to think of it, just before I left, I met this old guy, who was, um...he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his", he said.

„_What is he doing?"_, Scarlett thought but just kept looking at them.

„Is that so?", Silver asked curiously.

„Yeah", Jim replied and acted like he had to think, „What was that old salamander's name? Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones."

That name sent shivers down her spine for no explainable reason.

„Bones? Booooones?", Silver repeated and shook his head, „T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port."

Scarlett heard a loud whistling sound and Mr Arrow's voice booming over deck telling the crew what it had to do. The launch was about to begin. She straightened out and looked longingly at the stairs.

_„Why? Oh why have I got to be down here when I'm supposed to be up there observing the overwhelming launch?!"_, she thought desperately.

„Eh, off with you two, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waiting for you afterwords", Silver said and smiled knowingly.

„Yes!", Scarlett whispered and dashed upstairs, Jim following her.

The crew members were in total chaos, running here and there, making the ship ready for take off.

„Loose all solar sails!", Mr Arrow shouted and everyone climbed up the shrouds, loosening the beautiful yellow-orange glowing sails, which absorbed the sun's energy immediately. When there was enough energy the engines started and the ship slowly lifted in the air. As the Legacy floated higher the gravity stopped holding them all down. They started flying in the air. Scarlett chuckled softly and looked at Jim.

„Weightless", she said and Jim grinned happily.

„Mr Snoff, engage artificial gravity", Amelia yelled and the farting alien saluted before pulling a lever.

They all fell back to the ground. Jim more elegant than Scarlett, but luckily she didn't land on her butt.

Delbert wasn't that lucky. He crashed to the ground with a loud 'clang'.

„Mr Turnbuckle, course 2-1-0-0!", Amelia ordered.

„Ay Captain, course 2-1-0-0", Turnbuckle repeated.

„Take her away!", Mr Arrow shouted.

„Brace yourself, Doctor", Amelia warned Delbert.

„Nenene", Delbert mocked with a grimace but then the ship yanked forward with an incredible speed and he smashed against the next wooden wall while Amelia and everyone else too was able to stand still.

Scarlett enjoyed the wind messing with her hair. She grabbed the ropes of the shrouds and closed her eyes, smiling as the feeling of freedom spread through her entire body.

„Awesome, isn't it", she heard Jim say next to her.

She blinked several times and looked up, Jim was hanging in the shrouds gazing at the eternal galaxy.

„Yes, it is- Wow!", Scarlett gasped. The Legacy was travelling through a whole fleet of whales.

„Unbelievable! Orcus Galacticus!", Delbert shouted and ran to the rail with a camera in his hands, „Smile!"

„Doctor, I'd stand clear-", Amelia tried to warn him but was too late.

One of the space whales splashed him with some kind of dirt or mud.

Amelia chuckled softly.

„Epic!", Scarlett said in awe.

Jim nodded in reply and watched Scarlett carefully climbing the shrouds aswell.

„Jimbo, SJ!", Silver called them, „I got two new friends I'd like yeh to meet."

„Hm?", Scarlett turned around curiously. Jim searched hopefully for the 'friends' but couldn't find them.

„Say hello to Mr Mop and Mrs Bucket!", Silver threw a mop at Scarlett and a bucket at Jim.

„_Please... just kill me right now"_, Scarlett thought.

„Yippie", Jim said sarcastically.

* * *

**Enjoy ^^**


	6. How to pick your fights

**Another chapter!**

**LuluCalliope: maybe because they want it to make it more exciting for the readers, I don't know ;D**

* * *

Jim and Scarlett started mopping the whole deck. That was the total opposite of what Scarlett had expected. She should have the adventure of a lifetime not... working as a cabin girl.

„Yeah, I got your Mr Mop!", Jim growled after about an hour of working.

A muscular, four armed alien past them and knocked Jim against the side of the ship.

„Watch it, twerp!", he growled with a deep threatening voice.

Scarlett snatched her head up, that guy meant trouble. She shook her head and continued her mopping until she heard another voice.

„What are you looking at, weirdo?"

She looked at two aliens, that stood at the other site of the ship. Suddenly the 'head' of the right alien crawled off the 'body' and on a barrel.

The 'body blinked several times and nodded. „Yeah, weirdo", it repeated with a high nasal voice.

„Weirdo?", Scarlett echoed and raised an eyebrow. _„Look at yourselves, creeps!"_, she thought and rolled her eyes.

Scarlett snatched her head up when she heard a low, threatening hissing sound coming from above. She gasped. A red spider-like creature was crawling towards them.

„Cabin boyssss should learn to mind their own businesssss", the spider hissed.

„Why? Got something to hide, bright eyes?", Jim asked and smiled in a very provocative way.

„Maybe your earsss don't work so wwell?", the spider grabbed Jim and raised him into the air.

Jim coughed a bit and turned his head away, hoping for fresh air.

„Yeah... too bad my _nose_ works just fine!"

„Why you little...?!", the spider slammed Jim against the mast and raised his claw.

„Hey! Psycho!", Jim heard Scarlett shout, „Let him go!" She picked up her mop, whirled it between her fingers and hold it defensively in front of her body. The spider didn't pay attention to her; big mistake. It made her angry. „Didn't ya hear me?!" She wanted to get to the spider-like alien and Jim but two other crew members grabbed her.

„That's nothing for-", she first one said.

„-little girls", the other one completed.

„Let _go_", she hissed and struggled to get free, it didn't work, „Let me go, freaks!"

Someone slapped her across the face, leaving a huge red spot on her cheek.

„Quiet!", the spider yelled and turned to Jim again, „Any lassst wordsss, cabin boy?"

The spider hissed like a snake and held his claw against his throat. But before he could do Jim any harm a metallic pliers grabbed the spider's arm.

„Mr Scroop?", Silver said and bit into a purp, „'ave yeh ever seen what happens to a fresh purp when yeh squeeze real hard?!" With that he began to squeeze his arm until Scroop screamed in pain. He let go of Jim immediately who slammed on the ground. He coughed and tried to ease his breathing again.

The two other crew members released Scarlett aswell. She mumbled inaudible curses and rubbed her sore wrists, while mentally shooting daggers at the crew members.

„What's all this then?", Mr Arrow's voice boomed over the deck, „You know the rules! There'll be no brawling on this ship! Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the rest of the voyage! And _no one _fights this girl!" He pointed at Scarlett. She was about to protest, that she was able to protect herself but the way Mr Arrow looked at her made very clear that it wouldn't be good to protest. He glanced at Scroop. „Am I clear, Mr Scroop?"

„Transssperantly", he hissed and everyone went back to his post.

„Very good, sir! A tight ship is a happy ship, sir!", Silver said, whirled around and glanced at the two teenagers, „Jimbo, SJ! I gave yeh a job!"

„Hey we were doing it until that... _bug_ thing-", Jim tried to protest; without success.

„Belay that! I want this deck swoobed _spotless_. And heaven help yeh when I come back and yeh aren't finished!" Silver went back into his kitchen.

Scarlett snorted angrily and picked up her mob.

It was getting dark already and Jim and Scarlett were cleaning the last bit of the deck. Jim leaned against his mob and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Morph flew around him and giggled happily.

„This has been a fun day, he?", Jim said to Morph, not knowing that Scarlett could hear them, „Making new friends. Like that spider psycho."

Morph turned into a mini version of Scroop and squeaked: „Spider psycho, spider psycho!"

„A little uglier!", Jim said when Scarlett went over them, heading for the water bucket.

Morph made huge eyes and laughed like an insane. „Mwahahahahaaa!"

„Pretty close!"

Jim, Scarlett and Morph began to laugh, enjoying the relaxing mood.

„Hey... I-I just wanted to say... pretty brave what you did", Jim murmured.

„Who's looking after whom now?", Scarlett asked mockingly and grinned, „No bad feelings?"

„What do you mean?"

„That I just came along.. without asking? Pretty rude, hu?"

„Let's forget about that", he said and stretched his hand out. She shook it. „Actually, I'm glad you came", Jim added, „That way I've got company."

Scarlett laughed quietly, it was a weak laugh though. She couldn't even remember the last she really had to laugh. „That's nice to hear", she answered.

Then they heard steps coming from the galley and Silver came into view.

„Thank heaven for little miracles!", Silver joked and threw the rests of the food over the rail, „Out here alone over an hour and the deck's still in one piece."

„Er... Silver. What you did... was... thanks", Jim said and rubbed his neck.

„Didn't your pap teach you how to pick your fights?"

Jim looked at the ground and continued to mop.

„Your pap not the teachin' sort?"

„No", Jim said cold, „He was more the taking-off-and-never-coming-back-sort."

„Oh... I'm sorry lad", Silver said with sympathy and turned to Scarlett, „And what about you, lass?"

She tensed up and let her hair fall into her eyes. „Never met him."

Jim and Silver shared a confused look.

„Whataya mean, lass?"

„Let me say it this way", she murmured, „Orphanages are pretty disgusting."

„Oh... I didn't mean to-", Silver wanted to excuse.

„I'm good. You can't miss what you haven't met right?", she interrupted him and continued to clean the deck.

„Is dat so, ha?", Silver said, „Now, I will teach yeh both some lessons into the thick heads of yours to keep yeh outa trouble!" He tapped both at their foreheads.

„What?!", Scarlett shouted angrily and accidentally dropped her mop.

„I won't let yeh two out of me side."

„You can't-", Jim tried to say but was cut off.

„You won't sleep, eat or scratch your bump without me say so!"

„Don't do us any favors!", Jim shouted.

„Oh, you can be sure of dat, lads", Silver laughed and laid both an arm around the shoulder, „You can be sure of dat."

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter Jim and Scarlett will get the time to talk :) Will they become friends? Read to find out ;) **


	7. Blooming friendship

**AN: **

**anna the viking XD :**** I'm happy that you're so 'excited' about the story :) And yes, she is a very silent person, but you'll find out soon why ;) **

**fyrbndrmisato :**** Awww x3 Thank you ****_so_**** much! That really means a lot to me :) **

**LuluCalliope :**** I think it's really cool that you're such a huge Scroop fan ;) He's one of the 'best' villains ;D Thanks so much for the compliment! ^^**

* * *

Silver held his word. From that day neither of them had any free time.

After a couple of weeks they had to scrape off the barnacles which stuck to the Legacy.

„Put some elbow into it!", Silver shouted, sitting on a wooden bench with Jim and Scarlett.

It was a hard work to do and cost them almost more than a day. And when they were finally finished they had blisters all over their palms, not to mention the sore fingers they got from that hard work.

Scarlett caught Jim very often just staring into nowhere when they were doing their work. Just like when they had to peel some potato like vegetables.

Silver soon had filled up his bucket with peel when the two teens just had done a small part of their work. Jim stared out of the window and had his day-dreaming look again. Scarlett just couldn't figure him out, but she didn't care either. It was just her curious nature.

She almost lost herself thinking about her real past but snatched out of her memories and concentrated at her work again. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her past. That would make the situation only worse, at least for her. And when she was in a bad mood, she couldn't help it, she automatically was mean to everyone who even talked to her.

The next evening Silver took them both to the bowsprit (**AN: actually I don't know where they were, I just say it was the bowsprit^^)** and gave them a knot-tying-lesson.

„And then you have to wrap it around twice, like this", he explained and didn't realize that Jim and Scarlett weren't paying attention, „And then you pull here. Finished!"

He showed them his perfect knot and noticed that Scarlett was looking out to space and Jim was gone. Silver looked over the deck and saw Jim walking over the rail. He took Jim's knot and compared it to his own one, they looked exactly the same.

„SJ! Were you even listening?!", Silver shouted and turned around.

Scarlett blinked at him in surprise but then her expression got bored again. She frowned, held up her knot and stood up aswell. „I already listened years ago", Scarlett said, jumped down the rail and went to the galley.

They also had to clean the Legacy inside out. Scarlett and Jim were scrubbing the deck when Silver headed towards them, a bucket in his hands.

„Jimbo, yeh missed a spot", he exclaimed teasingly.

„No I didn't!", Jim replied annoyed and got up facing Silver.

„Get your job done", the cyborg just said and pushed the bucket into Jim's hands.

Jim growled angrily and spilled the water over the deck, furiously scrubbing the 'missed' spot. Scarlett just rolled her eyes at Silver, rolled her sleeves up and continued with her work.

The next day they had to clean all the dishes. Both of them had finished almost over the half of the dishes when Silver went down into the galley, arms full of other plates, pots and cans.

He put them to the ground, right in front of the two teens.

„What?", Scarlett gasped desperately and grabbed another pan, trying to get it clean.

Jim, on the other hand, glared at the old cyborg, took a big pot and scrubbed it furiously, all the time shooting glares at Silver who left upstairs.

They worked until midnight and eventually fell asleep in the galley. Jim laid on the ground with a pot in his arms. Scarlett slept next to him; her head laid on top of his stomach; and had her hands full of knifes and spoons.

When Silver saw the two of them he was about to shout but then he saw the sparkling dishes. He looked at Morph and rubbed his neck, a small smile spread over his face. He looked back at the two teenagers and laid his jacket on top of them.

He didn't know why, but somehow they had managed to get close to him. He actually liked them; which made him kind of weak.

Jim woke up caused by the sudden warmth the jacket was giving him and saw Silver's cyborg-foot disappearing upstairs. He blinked a few times and saw Scarlett lying on top of him. He smiled; she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Just a few seconds passed by and he fell asleep again.

Despite the fact that Jim and Scarlett did not talk much with each other they soon got close friends, enjoying the others company.

Scarlett soon noticed that not everyone in the world was evil and selfish. And Jim realized that the girls behavior was just a façade. She had build up thick walls around herself, not willing to let them fall so easily.

To their big surprise Silver gave them the next day off. They could do what ever they wanted to. Most of the time they just relaxed, giving their lame muscles some free time.

Jim and Scarlett climbed the shrouds and laid down on the lowest beam. Jim leaned against the main mast while Scarlett laid on her back staring into the sky.

„What do you think... how long will it take us to get that treasure?", Jim asked.

Scarlett shrugged smilingly. „I don't know", she whispered, „But I can't wait much longer."

„We hardly got the time to talk", Jim said after a couple of minutes, „What do you do while you're not off to some legendary planet?"

Scarlett giggled softly and sat up. „I told ya about the orphanage... Well, usually I'm outside all the time, solar surfing or just.. hang", she answered, „What about you?"

„I got into a lot of trouble these past months... For example the day this adventure started I flew my solar surfer into some closed construction site and got caught... one more flip and I would have been off to juvenile hall", Jim explained and looked at his palms, „That's why I want that treasure... for my mother."

„Pretty honorable", Scarlett said and nudged him softly.

„You think so?"

„Yeah... Some people would do something like this for their own use, you don't."

Jim nodded in reply. „Why did you actually want to join?"

Scarlett's eyes widened a little and she held her breath before answering. „I wanted to get the two big A's."

„The what?"

„The two big A's. **A**dventure and **A**mazment. That's all I ever dreamed about when I was little", she said and sighed with a little smile, „I used to climb the roof of the orphanage when no one was looking and gazed at the stars, asking them to make my wish come true. And now... I'm here."

„That's cool...", Jim whispered and thought about what she had said. He also noticed that that was the first time she really answered in a few sentences, not just a few words. A smile spread over his lips, he finally managed to soften her up a bit. He wanted her to continue to talk but then heard Silver's voice coming from the galley.

„Jimbo, SJ! Wanna 'ear some stories?!"

They looked at each other with an excited grin.

„Be right there!", Jim shouted and they jumped down the shrouds running to the galley.

The whole crew had gathered around, chatting around, laughing from time to time.

Silver handed Jim and Scarlett each a cup with a sort of cacao in it. They settled down on the lowest step of the stairs, drinking their hot chocolate.

„So! Listen well me friends", Silver began and told one of his adventure stories after another.

After an hour or so Scarlett leaned against the door frame and rested her legs on Jim's while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Jim looked at her with an confused, yet amused, glance. She could see it from the corner of her eye and couldn't hide her smirk. Jim shook his head and chuckled, allowing her to sit comfortable.

Long after the sky and the horizon in front of the Legacy went dark Silver finished with his story-telling and everyone headed to their sleeping quarters. Scarlett and Jim aswell.

„That's been an awesome day...", Scarlett sighed, inhaled the fresh night air and stretched, cracking her knuckles in process, „Thanks, Jim."

„I didn't do anything", Jim answered a little confused.

„I know...", Scarlett said and smiled before walking to her hammock, „Good night."

„Night?" Jim was still confused but settled down anyway. For an hour or so he just laid there and stared against the ceiling before turning his head to look at Scarlett's sleeping figure. He smiled. „Thank you too", he whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

**AN: So here it is, chapter 6 :) Thanks again for the kind reviews 3 I'll try to update soon, but I have a lot of stuff to do, like school.. :s Anyway :D I hope you like it ^^**


	8. The black hole

**AN: **

**anna the viking XD :**** I totally know what you mean! When I watched the movie for the first time I ran out of the living room because of Scroop xD **

**LuluCalliope :**** What would we do without Fridays? I would die.. ;) Btw, thanks :) **

**mchap1154 :**** Thank you very much ^^ I'm still writing that part, I just love Ben xD he so freaky!**

* * *

„What do ya think? What do we have to do today?", Scarlett asked while they were eating breakfast.

„I don't know. Certainly he has some-"

„-surprise!", Silver shouted through the galley and pulled them with him.

„Where are we going?", Jim wanted to know and Scarlett grabbed her boots and jacket.

„To the longboats."

„Oh, come on! Don't say we have to clean them, too?!", Jim shouted tortured.

„No, I'm going on a trip!"

„Trip?", they echoed in surprise.

„Why?", Scarlett asked confused.

„To get some fresh air", Silver chuckled and the three finished one of the longboats.

„Lad, jump over there and loose the rope", Silver said and Jim jumped to the other side, smilingly. He hoped that they were allowed to join aswell.

„Well done, kids", Silver said and got into the boat which slowly sunk down.

That was when Jim realized he wouldn't get the chance to go with him and it immediately brought back memories from his father's leaving. His smile faded and was replaced by a pained look.

Scarlett watched him, slightly concerned, but didn't know what to say. She never got to know how to comfort someone, she never got to feel it. Just painful memories were in her head when she thought about her past.

But suddenly Silver appeared under the opening again, smiling.

„The two of yeh didn't really t'ink I would leave yeh her'", he said and motioned them to join.

Lighting up Jim jumped into the boat. Scarlett hesitated, she wasn't sure whether to join too or not. She had the feeling that she would only bother them.

„Come on in, SJ!", Silver said.

„Oh no, go have some fun.. I have... stuff to do?", Scarlett muttered.

„What? No, come on, I don't wanna force yeh, lass."

„What's the matter? Afraid of heights?", Jim teased with a knowing smile.

„No!", Scarlett said a bit too loud and jumped. She sat up straight and blew her bangs out of her eyes. „See?", she asked behind clenched teeth.

„Alright, Jimbo!", Silver said and wanted to show him everything but Jim already knew that. He pushed the right buttons and raced with maximum speed through space.

Silver and Scarlett yelped in surprise but Jim kept on the speed and steered them straight into the tail of a comet.

„Wow", Scarlett gasped in awe and climbed to the tip of the boat. Jim and Silver looked at each other in confusion but enjoyed the beautiful sight of the blue star-dust. Scarlett turned around and looked at them and burst into laughter. Just like Jim and Silver. They were all covered in star-dust, making them look like some very, _very_, odd fairies.

Jim drove out of the comet's tail and back to the Legacy.

„Oh, Jimbo. If I would 'ave been able to handle a boat like yeh in your age they were bowin' in the streets when I pass them!" Silver plopped down and sighed.

They tied up the boat again and sat down in a comfortable way.

„Well... they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home", Jim answered, „But I'm gonna change all that!" He leaned back and closed his eyes, smiling confidently.

„Yeah? How so?", Silver asked.

„Have some plans. Make people see me a little different."

Scarlett looked at him in confusion, she still couldn't figure Jim out. And it was driving her nuts. But she remembered him saying that he caused a lot of trouble back on Montressor. She was sure he was referring to the people back there who only saw him as the typical trouble-maker with no future.

„You know", Silver replied and looked at his cyborg-hand, „Sometimes plans go astray." It almost sounded like Silver felt guilty for something.

„Not this time", Jim said.

Silver tried to fix a bolt at his leg but his hand slipped. Morph transformed into a wrench and flew into Silver's hand. „Ahh, thank yeh, Morphy."

„So?", Jim asked and opened his eyes, „How did that happen anyway?"

„You give some t'ings, chasin' a dream", Silver muttered and looked at his mechanical hand.

„Was it worth it?", Scarlett asked silently.

„I hope it is, SJ", Silver smiled, „I most surly am."

They fell quiet for a short time. Silver watched how Scarlett sank into deep thoughts again.

„Yeh don't talk much", he stated.

Scarlett blinked surprised. „Really?"

„Yeah, you're kinda-", Jim wanted to say but then a huge shock wave hit the Legacy. Jim fell forward to the ground of the longboat and Silver could held himself but Scarlett was thrown out of the boat. The hatch wasn't closed yet.

„What was _that_?!", Jim shouted.

Scarlett clutched her fingers into the rail. „I don't care! Please... close the hatch", she gasped and looked scared at the never-ending ground beneath her.

Silver tilted the lever and as soon the hatch was closed Scarlett let go of the rail.

Another shockwave caused the huge ship to quake and the three ran to the deck.

The heaven was red like fire.

„What the devil?", Silver gasped at the sight.

„Captain! The star Pelusa, it's gone supernova!", Delbert screamed.

Fireballs shot through the space and ripped huge holes into the solar sails.

„Mr Arrow! Secure those sails!", Amelia ordered.

„Secure all sails! Bring them down, men!", Mr Arrow echoed and the crew began to work.

Everyone put on their lifelines and climbed up the shrouds. Aswell as Jim and Silver. Scarlett remained on deck. She saw that an important rope had become loose and whirled through the air. Scarlett jumped as high as she could but wasn't able to reach for it. So she climbed the shrouds and focused on the rope. She took a deep breath, jumped and caught the rope which also stopped her fall.

Another shockwave rolled over the ship and Silver fell from the top of the mast.

„Silver!", Jim shouted. Scarlett stretched her arm out, catching Silver's sleeve. Because of his weight she wasn't able to hold them where they were and they slipped down, ignoring the fact that the rope she was holding on cut into her palm, until Jim caught Silver's lifeline. He pulled the thick cyborg back.

„Thanks kids!", Silver called so that Scarlett could hear him aswell. She saluted with her hand and swung herself down and fastened the rope as tight as she possibly could at the mast.

She noticed that the air around her was growing hot. She whirled around and saw a huge rock, several times bigger than the Legacy was, floating into their direction. The rock was about to hit the ship, even the cannons weren't able to destroy it, but suddenly it floated backwards.

„Captain... the star! It's devolving... into a... _black hole_!", Delbert shouted in fright.

The crew had finished with the sails and climbed back to the deck.

Jim and Silver made their way to the main mast, looking at the black hole growing bigger and bigger

„We're being pulled in!", Turnbuckle groaned and his tentacles slipped from the wheel, causing him to fall.

Quickly Amelia grabbed the helm and tried to pull it to the other side. „No you don't", she groaned with clenched teeth.

Scarlett stumbled to the rail and tried to held her there, the quaking of the ship wasn't helping her in the least.

Amelia and Delbert came up with a plan during that time; although at was more Amelia's plan. But Delbert gave her the idea.

„All sails secured, Captain!", Mr Arrow exclaimed.

„Very good. And now, release them immediately!", Amelia shouted with a grin.

Arrow was confused but didn't dare to protest. „Ay Captain. You heard her! Release all sails!"

„What? We just finished tying them down!", they complained but climbed back up anyway.

Jim wanted to do the same but got a different order from Amelia.

„Mr Hawkins! Make sure that all lifelines are secured good and tight!"

„Ay ay, Captain!"

He ran over to the main mast and secured all lifelines. Scarlett wanted to help him but was too startled from her surroundings. She grabbed the rail and looked at the black hole. The hot wind ripped at her hair and whirled it around her head.

A new wave shook the ship and shoving Scarlett to the ground. She stumbled over to the mast.

„Lifelines secured, Captain!", she heard Jim shout.

„Good! Hold onto your lifelines gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!", Amelia exclaimed.

Scarlett wanted to get a hold of the main mast but another wave caused her to fall once again. She bumped with her head against the wooden floor, making her feel numb. Scarlett opened her eyes and tried to focus, but her vision was blurry. She felt that someone grabbed her hands and then her back was pressed against the mast. She felt something pressing itself against her and protected her. She opened her eyes a bit and saw it was Jim. Then a mechanic arm came into view and Silver shielded them aswell when everything went black. Scarlett grabbed the nearest thing she could, which appeared to be Jim's hand. Before she knew it she locked fingers with him and squeezed his hand reassuringly, as if to say that he wasn't alone when he was going to die.

Everything got pitch black and the only thing Scarlett could hear was her own heart beat. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, preparing herself for death.

But then the last explosion boomed inside the black hole and the biggest shockwave of them all rolled over the ship. The sails absorbed the energy immediately and the engines came to high speed. The Legacy shot out of the black hole and out of danger.

Silver took a step back aswell as Jim and Scarlett let go of the mast.

Scarlett opened her eyes and noticed that she had stopped breathing. She exhaled heavily and looked around. A huge grin spread over her face and she turned to Jim.

„Ohmigosh!", she screamed and jumped up and down, „We survived!"

„We did it!", Jim shouted and began to laugh.

„I guess I have to congratulate you Mr Silver", the Captain's voice echoed over the ship, „Your cabin boy did a bang up job with the lifelines."

Scarlett punched playfully against Jim's shoulder and Silver laid an arm around him. Jim blushed a little and smiled proudly at Scarlett.

„All hands accounted for Mr Arrow?", Amelia asked but with no answer. A bad feeling crawled up her mind. „Mr Arrow?!"

Scroop crawled over the deck with Mr Arrows hat in his claws. „I'm afraid Mr Arrow got lossst", he hissed with faked pity. He glared at Jim and looked back at the Captain. „Hisss lifeline wasss not sssecure." He gave her the hat.

Amelia took her first mate's hat and looked at it in horror before looking at Jim, her eyes full of accusation.

„No", Scarlett gasped. _„No that can't be... I saw him securing them!"_, she screamed in her head and suddenly she had difficulties in breathing.

„No! I checked them all! They were secure!", Jim shouted and ran over to the lifelines. One was missing. „I checked them all!", he turned to the Captain, „I swear!"

Amelia narrowed her eyes and glared at him before clearing her throat. She looked for the right words to say and finally began with a weak voice: „Mr Arrow was a... fine spacer. Finer than most of us could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks; as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." With that she went back to her stateroom.

The whole crew glared at Jim, blaming him for what had happened, but resumed their posts anyway. Jim began to pant and ran away.

Silver and Scarlett were the only ones who remained on deck.

Scarlett lowered her head, sad and shocked by the horrible accident, and winced. A stinging pain came from her right hand. She looked at her palm and saw a long red cut.

„Where did yeh get that from?", Silver asked concerned.

Scarlett shrugged. „I guess when I caught you. The rope must have cut in my hand."

Silver got a cloth out of his pocket and drenched it with fresh water. He wrapped it carefully around her cut and knotted it. „That should help a bit. In a few days yeh won't even remember the cut."

„Thanks."

* * *

**AN: In the following chapter Scarlett will tell Jim about her past... ;) **

**I'll try updating Sunday, but I'm not sure. Have a nice weekend ^^**


	9. Memories

**AN: **

**I'm sorry, I really tried to upload yesterday but I just hadn't enough time ^/^**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews 3**

* * *

After an hour they still hadn't heard a thing from Jim and went back on deck. And there they saw him. Sitting in the shrouds and playing with a piece of rope.

Silver leaned over the rail and blew out the smoke of his pipe. Scarlett leaned her back against the rail aswell, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

„What a day...", Silver sighed and chuckled under his breath but became serious when he saw Jim's expression, „It wasn't your fault, lad. We could've lost the whole crew in that black monster if yeh hadn't-"

„Look, don't you get it?!", Jim shouted angrily, threw the rope away and jumped down the rail, „I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds I thought that I could do something _right_ but... Argh!" He pulled on his hair and leaned against the mast. „I... forget it. Forget it!"

„What he says is right! If you-", Scarlett tried to reassure him but Jim cut her off.

„What do _you_ know?! You are just an orphan! You don't know how it is to have a family! You're quiet all the time, probably never spoken to anyone! How should you even know what's right or wrong?! You wouldn't understand!", he yelled furiously and Scarlett backed away. He got too far.

She felt her heart stop beating for several seconds and her breathing became uneven. „There's a good reason for me being quiet all the time", she said with a calm voice and tears formed in her eyes, „But if I try to... be _there_ for someone it's wrong anyway! After this trip I'll leave, and you'll never see me again!" She felt her voice crack at the last part, jumped on top of the rail, climbed up the shrouds, ignoring her injured hand, and swung herself into the crows nest.

Neither Jim nor Silver saw the tears that were running down her cheeks. She didn't sob but was deeply hurt. For the first time in her life she had the feeling that there were people who wanted to spend time with her. She thought she could trust again.

„Useless!", she breathed angrily and buried her face in her hands. She held her breath and tried to ease her sobs. But that didn't work. She began to cough, sobs shaking her whole body.

„Now, you listen to me James Hawkins!", Silver shouted, „You got the makings of greatness in yah!" He looked at Jim and saw that he had tears in his eyes. „But you gotta take the helm and chart your own course! Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes when you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off you that day!"

Jim began to sob and leaned his head against Silver's belly.

„All right, lad. It's allright", Silver said and gave Jim a soft hug, „Now, I best be getting about my watch. And you should apologize to a well-known stubborn rebellious blonde girl. There's something about her... you know...?" Silver went to his post for the night.

Jim rubbed his neck and looked up the crows nest. He thought about what he had said to her and he noticed that he must have hurt her very bad.

„Why do I keep messing everything up...", he whispered under his breath.

Slowly Jim climbed up the shrouds and grabbed the wood of the look-out. Scarlett held a jar in her hand and brushed her hair with her fingers. He noticed the sparkling star-dust which fluttered down into the jar.

„What do you want?", she asked with cracking voice. She let go of the jar and quickly rubbed over her eyes, trying to wipe her tears away.

„I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry with myself... but that didn't give me the right to treat you that way... I just wanted to apologize."

„Well, you did", Scarlett answered unemotionally. She did forgive him but she didn't want to show it. She would never trust someone like that again. She would never be vulnerable again.

„Really. I'm sorry", Jim repeated.

Scarlett stood up. „I know. I believe you..."

Jim sighed in relief. „Thank you... You know... you became really important for me these past few months and-"

„Nah, don't say silly things just because you're sorry", Scarlett cut him off. She didn't want him to say things that would make her weak again. She turned around and looked into his blue eyes; big mistake. The truth was... she didn't want to push Jim away anymore. She wasn't even aware of the feelings which bloomed inside her.

„But I don't say that because I'm sorry. I say that because it's true. You are important to me... and I don't wanna hurt you."

Scarlett just looked at him, her lower lip began to tremble. „Stop doing that", she shouted.

Jim was confused. „What?"

„Stop looking at me that way..." It reminded her of her home before... everything shattered like a castle of glass. And suddenly everything hit her. The feelings from that time. Sorrow, anger and pain.

At first Jim smiled but got concerned when he saw Scarlett's tears.

„What's wrong?"

That was too much. Scarlett's legs began to shake and slowly she dropped to the ground. She buried her face in her hands began to cry. Silent sobs shook her body.

„Hey", Jim said quickly, got to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, „Don't cry."

„That's all useless!", she cried hardly above a whisper „What do I want to prove? No one cares!"

„Don't say that! I do. Please, tell me what's wrong", Jim said softly and sat down in front of her.

Scarlett remained silent and cried even harder. Jim hugged her once again and she wrapped her arms around him too, burying her face in his chest.

„Scar... please tell me", he whispered, „I want to help you. Please tell me what happened..." He leaned back a bit and grabbed her shoulders.

She slowly looked up to him with her emerald eyes.

„You can trust me."

Scarlett cleared her throat and breathed slowly in and out.

„My mother... died when I was born and my father never really got over it. He tried to for eight years but after that... h-he just broke down. He started to drink and made me doing all the stuff he should be in charge off... Like cooking... cleaning", Scarlett whispered with a croaky voice, „I did... out of pure fear. He used to beat me up every single day... until I became 11. I was over it, and I was over him, so I stood up to him. He beat the living hell out of me and kicked me out... I slept on the street for a couple of days. The manager of the orphanage found me and forced me to go with him... Since then I lived in that... hell. It was like... like some nerd would probably feel in a highschool where everyone would bully him. But for me... it was all time through. Not even during night they would stop. They used to destroy my bed or put disgusting things in it", Scarlett had to held back a gulp and coughed before she continued, „They beat me up too and when I tried to tell the guards they only said I had to manage that on my own. They weren't my parents and therefore not _in_ _charge_, they said. At the age of 13 I ran away... sleeping in the streets or under bridges. Sometimes there were kind people who would let me stay a night or two... but usually I left after the second night. I was just too afraid they would do the same things my father and the others did." Scarlett let out a heavy sigh and looked at her hands.

„Oh my... Scarlett, I'm so sorry", Jim breathed when Scarlett stopped talking and laid a hand on her shoulder, „How did you manage all that?"

„You adapt and try not to stand out", Scarlett murmured, „And that's the reason I don't like to talk that often... I want to prevent myself from getting hurt again. If you talk too much... people will manage to find out your secrets..."

„I'm so sorry", he repeated and stroke her bangs out of her eyes, „But... back on Montressor you said the pirates destroyed your _home_, so-"

„-Just a few days before that happened an old woman had found me sleeping in an alley. She took me with her and gave me a place to sleep. But she was very poor... so I decided to leave. But she wouldn't let me", Scarlett sighed and closed her eyes, „After that the pirates broke in and destroyed her housing. I think she's still in hospital... I visited her once but she hadn't been awake by that time. Then I ran away... That's why I wanted to come along. If we _really_ should find that treasure I want to help her."

„But... what about 'the two big A's'?", Jim asked.

„That's not important in a situation like I had been in... I just didn't want to tell you... But I didn't lie about the roof climbing thing... I did it before my 'father'...", she didn't know how to describe it, „changed."

Jim nodded. Scarlett looked up into the sky and tried to blink her tears away. The longer he looked at her the guiltier he felt. Now he really understood her, and he noticed what damage his words caused. „I'm so sorry... I didn't know-"

„It's not your fault...", she sighed and let her hair fall into her eyes.

Jim wrapped his arms around Scarlett and held her that way for a couple of minutes, trying to comfort her. When he let her go she sniffed and wiped her tears away.

„That must have been-", he wanted to say but Scarlett interrupted him.

„-Could we please change subjects?", she whispered

„Where did you get your solar surfer?", he quickly asked.

„It's a gift from my grandma. She gave it to me before she died. But I had to keep it a secret... my father would have been the first to destroy it."

„And what are you going to do with that star-dust?" Jim pointed at the jar.

„That? That's nothing... Nothing for sure...", Scarlett murmured.

„You can tell me."

„I think that it's an amazing and rare type of fuel... but I'm not sure yet", Scarlett answered and pointed at her shoes. With a closer look you could see little wires and engines which covered her shoe. „I built a mini version of a solar surfer's engine and tried to fly with it... didn't work... I hope that I can fix it with the dust."

Jim shook some sense in his head. „Really? A mini version?! How cool is that!"

Scarlett smiled weakly. „You do not think I'm crazy?"

„Why should I?", Jim asked confused.

„For thinking star-dust is a fuel?"

Jim shook his head and smiled. He was happy he had managed to make her smile again.

„You know, you should smile more often", Jim said and stroke some bangs out of her eyes, „You have a very pretty smile."

Scarlett giggled and felt her cheeks getting hot. „I'll try...", she replied and yawned before she stretched her arms and looked into the sky. Scarlett closed her eyes and laid her head back. „What a day... I'm so tired."

„Yes...", Jim murmured and his expression darkened.

„It wasn't your fault, it's just not possible", Scarlett said quietly.

„I was supposed to fasten all lifelines. I was in charge of it.. and I messed it up again..."

„I'm sure it was for another reason."

„We can't ask him anymore...", Jim sighed.

Scarlett looked at him with pity in her green eyes, then back into the sky. „We should catch some Z's I think... tomorrow will be a long day."

With that she jumped out of the crows nest and slipped down the shrouds. A small smile formed on Jim's lips. He shook his head and followed her.

They slowly walked along the deck when Scarlett felt the stinging coming back. She winced and looked at her hand.

„Ouch...", she hissed silently and saw that the red cut had opened again.

„What's the matter?", Jim asked confused.

„I... cut my hand when I caught Silver", she said.

„Let me see." With that he grabbed her hand softly and stroke over the cut very carefully.

„I-it's nothing serious. Just a cut", Scarlett stuttered and looked up at him; their faces were only a few inches apart.

He looked her deep in the eyes and began to lean down. When Scarlett noticed what was going to happen she fought with herself. She liked him; a lot. And exactly that was the problem.

She had sworn to herself that she would never let someone in her heart whose loss she couldn't handle. And she knew, as soon as this voyage was over their paths would separate and she would never see Jim again. She gave him her promise that she would set off... and she had never broken a promise before. Even if it meant to be alone her whole life...

She almost gave in and closed her eyes a bit, but when she felt her lips brush against his and felt his warm breath against her skin, she quickly turned her head away and laid a hand over her mouth

„Uhm... I-I-I should... er... I should better... I have to...", she stuttered, took a step back and sighed, „Good night Jim." She went towards the stairs which would led her to the kitchen and the sleeping quarters. When the door frame was above her she leaned against it, shook her head and sighed before she continued to walk.

Jim was petrified. What was wrong with him? He looked after her, hands clenched to fists and not knowing what to do. His heart beat that fast, he was afraid it would jump out of his chest if he wouldn't calm down soon. When he couldn't see her anymore he noticed that he had caught his breath.

„Shit!", he shouted quietly and kicked a bucket across the deck, „What the hell is wrong with me?!" After a couple of minutes he went to his hammock, too and pulled his feet out of his boots before he laid down.

None of them was able to sleep that night...

* * *

**AN: I'm afraid I can't upload till next week, I'll try to hurry but... school always keeps distracting me :D Well, have a nice week! ^^**


	10. Shattered hopes

**AN: **

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to update... But I hardly had any free time, thank God it's Friday :D  
**

**And I'd like to thank_ LuluCalliope_, _anna the viking XD_, _mchap 1154_ and _xxx I'm A Rebel xxx _for their support and reviews 3 That really means a lot to me! Well, I hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

The next morning came far too fast for Scarlett. But she couldn't fall asleep either. So she simply put on her boots and stumbled upstairs.

She stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. „I hate mornings...", she mumbled and looked into the eternal space. The sun was about to rise, dipping the galaxy into a red-orange dawn.

Suddenly she heard shouts behind her. Scarlett whirled around, but hadn't got enough time to get out-of-the-way.

Morph whizzed by, holding one of Jim's boots, and then Jim came too, jumping down the stairs. He caught his boot and realized that Scarlett stood next to the lowest step.

„Woah!", he yelled in surprise and shoved Scarlett to the ground.

„Good morning to you too...", Scarlett gasped.

„I'm sorry... but Morph was fooling around ag-", Jim wanted to apologize but Morph had transformed into a bowl fish and splashed the two teens with water, „again... Morph!"

„Come here you little squid!", Scarlett shouted laughingly.

Jim pushed himself up and helped Scarlett standing up aswell.

„_You little squid_!", Morph repeated and flew into the galley.

Jim and Scarlett raced after him, slowing down when they entered the gloomy galley.

„Psst." Jim pointed at the purp-barrel.

Scarlett nodded with a smirk and they slowly made their way to the barrel. They peaked inside it, hoping to see Morph. One of the purps turned around and looked at them, quickly turning back.

„Ha! Busted!", Jim yelled with a laugh and jumped with Scarlett into Morph's hiding place.

Morph squealed loudly and flew around Jim's head, licking his cheek. Scarlett giggled quietly and shifted a bit, realizing how squished up she and Jim were. She began to blush.

„Jim... about last night-", she wanted to say but Jim interrupted her.

„Wait!", he whispered, „We're not alone..."

„Look. What we're saying is, we are sick of all this waiting!", bird-brain Mary said.

„There are only four of them left", Arms growled.

„We are wanting to move!", another crew member exclaimed.

„We don't move 'till we got the treasure in hand."

„_Silver?!"_, Scarlett screamed in her head.

„I sssay we kill them all now!", Scroop hissed.

„**I** say what's ta say!", Silver shouted and grabbed Scroop, „If yeh disobey me orders like that stunt yeh pulled with Mr Arrow, so help me, you'll be joinin' him!" With that he threw Scroop against the barrel. Morph shrieked in fright and wanted to flee but Jim caught him, not wanting the others to find them. Scarlett winced and glared with Jim through a little hole in the barrel's wall.

„Sssstrong talk. But I know otherwissse", Scroop growled and reached into the barrel. His claw searched for a purp. Slowly Jim held a purp under Scroop's claw.

„You got something ta say, Scroop?", Silver asked.

„It's those kidsss", Scroop hissed, „Me thinksss you've got a sssoft ssspot for them."

„Now mark me, the lot of ya! I care for one t'ing and one t'ing only! Flint's trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake of those nose-wiping little whelps?!"

„No", Scarlett gasped quietly. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Silver had become a father figure for her, aswell as for Jim. And now they had to find out he was a selfish pirate.

Jim's features changed from all tensed up to pure hurt.

„What was is now?", Scroop said, „'You got the makings of greatnesss in ya'. And when the girl's around you act like you were her father!"

„Shut your yap!", Silver yelled furiously, „I cozied up the kid to keep him off our scent! And the girl is just too stupid to even think straight! But I ain't gone soft!"

„Planet ho!", Mr Onus shouted from above. Everyone ran up on deck.

Jim climbed out of the barrel, leaning against one of the tables. Scarlett stumbled out of their hiding place too. She covered her mouth with one hand, putting the other on her hip.

„That's not possible...", she whispered and looked at Jim.

„We gotta tell the captain!", Jim said, grabbed her by the wrist and wanted to run upstairs but when they reached the first step Silver appeared at the top.

„Jimbo! SJ!", he said and looked around before slowly walking down the stairs. Jim and Scarlett backed away and Jim pushed her protectively behind him.

„Playing games are we?", Silver asked with a threatening tone.

„Yeah... Yeah, we're playing games", Jim growled and they backed up against a table.

„Well... I was never really good at games", Silver said and held his arms behind his back, „Always hated to lose."

Scarlett heard a clicking sound and knew what Silver was up to at once. She reached behind her, grabbed a knife she had noticed before and gave it to Jim.

„Hm...", he said and grabbed the knife, „Me too!" He ducked to the side and stabbed the knife in Silver's mechanical leg and pulled Scarlett upstairs. They ran straight towards the captain's stateroom.

„We got a problem!", Scarlett panted, eyes wide in horror.

„Mr Hawkins, Ms X'avier? What's the meaning of all this?", Amelia asked confused.

„The crew! They are all pirates!", Jim explained.

„Don't play tricks on me-", Amelia wanted to warn them but stopped when she heard a loud whistle.

„We. Move. NOW!", Silver yelled from the outside.

* * *

**AN: I'll post the next chapter sooner, and I will try to make it longer than this one ;) Hope you liked it, and please leave a review, I'd like to hear what you think about it :) **

**~ Have a nice weekend 3  
**


	11. Escape

Amelia ran to her cabinet and reached for a gun. „Pirates on my ship?! I'll see them all hang! Doctor, familiar with these?" She tossed Delbert a gun

„Oh, I've seen... well, I've read", he wanted to say and accidentally shot at a globe which stood next to Amelia, „No. No, no I'm not."

She took another gun and gave it to Scarlett. „Ms X'avier, do _you_ know how to use these?"

„Unfortunately... yes", Scarlett said and grabbed the gun.

„Mr Hawkins, defend this with your life!", Amelia ordered and tossed the map to Jim. He was about to catch it but Morph caught it in his mouth.

„Morph! Give me that!", Jim shouted and took the map away from Morph, stuffing it into his pocket.

They heard yells coming from the upper deck and Amelia acted fast. She burned a hole in the floor, giving them a way to escape.

As they ran through the bowels of the ship, the pirates were only a few metres behind them. Delbert tripped and fell. Amelia grabbed him and pulled him out of the way before closing the door and melting the lock of it with her rifle. „To the longboats, quickly!"

Jim and Scarlett ran to the first longboat they saw and jumped inside it. Delbert stumbled over to them and hoisted himself in the boat too, moments before the captain did a back-flip into the ship.

Obviously Morph didn't get how dangerous that situation was. He grabbed the map out of Jim's pocket, thinking everything was just a game like seek-and-hide.

„Morph, no!", Jim shouted, tried to catch the map but Morph was faster. He flew out of the boat and Jim jumped after him when the door burst open and three pirates came out of it.

„Chew on this! You puss-filled boils!", Amelia shouted and shot at the pirates. Aswell as Scarlett did.

She aimed for the wooden floor, planning to burst it. She closed her eyes and shot at the wood as often as she possibly could, it didn't really work though.

Delbert closed one eye and shot at a heavy piece of metal which hung from the ceiling. The hold of it cracked and the metal fell, bursting the wooden floor. Scarlett sighed in relief and smiled.

„Did you actually aim for that?", Amelia asked very impressed.

„You know, actually, I did!", Delbert said, pretty surprised himself.

„Down!", Scarlet shouted and ducked when the other pirates fired on them.

Silver pulled the lever and the shutter below was closing. Jim was still chasing after Morph, desperately trying to get the map.

„Oh, blast it!", Amelia growled and thought for a plan, „Doctor, when I say 'now', shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one."

Scarlett quickly jumped out of the boat and pushed Silver aside. Right when she expected him to attack her he was gone.

„What?", she breathed confused but focused on keeping the shutter open. Luckily the pirates didn't notice her. Scarlett grabbed the lever and tried to pull it into the other direction but it wasn't working. With all the strength her body would give her she pulled at the lever but it didn't move an inch. When she noticed her efforts wouldn't be of use she gave up.

Scarlett searched for Jim and saw him still chasing Morph through the ship. Then she saw Silver limping over to them.

Morph still had the map in his mouth, thinking everything was just a game. Jim and Silver were on opposite sides of him, calling him to them.

„Moprh, come here!", Jim called with a faked smile, „Come here, good boy!"

„Morphy! Come, over here!", Silver sang.

Morph looked very torn, not knowing what to do either.

„Morph! Morph, here!"

„Morph!"

Suddenly he flew into a coiled rope. Silver struggled to get to the map, but the wound on his leg slowed him down. Jim grabbed the map and ran. Scarlett saw Silver pull out a pistol, aiming it at Jim.

Scarlett raised her gun too, aimed and shot at the wall next to Silver's head. She missed on purpose. Silver looked at her in surprise and aimed his weapon at her. She shook her head warningly at him, still holding the gun.

Silver sighed heavily and lowered his arm.

„_He does care..."_, Scarlett thought stunned and winced when she heard the captain shout:

„Now!"

Scarlett made a backflip and landed right next to Delbert inside the longboat. Jim jumped off the plank aswell just when Amelia and Delbert shot the cables which held the longboats. Jim missed the boat and grabbed the rail, trying to climb into the ship. Both, Delbert and Scarlett, pulled him inside before the captain started the engines.

„Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged!", she said and pushed several buttons and the ship yanked forward.

Not fast enough though...

„Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock!", Delbert yelped and covered his head with his arms.

Amelia tried to dodge the laser ball, but she was too slow. It hit the back of the ship, destroying the sail and part of the engine. Amelia gasped in pain, but she still tried to direct the boat. Scarlett held on to the side of the boat, eyes wide in horror. They were going to die!

They went lower and lower until they were in a forest of giant mushroom-like trees, flying through one of them. The boat's tip hit the ground and caused it to fall over, still moving forward. All of them kept their heads down until the boat came to a rough stop.

Jim lifted the boat up and looked around, checking whether everyone was alright or not.

Scarlett laid on her back. She sat up, holding her head. „Owww...", she groaned quietly and rubbed her head.

Jim laid a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. „Are you hurt?", he wanted to know.

„No", she whispered and laid a hand over his and stood up.

„Oh my goodness", Delbert said, „That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

Amelia chuckled lightly and stood up. „That's not one of my... gossamer landings... Ugh!" She grabbed her side and fell to the ground.

In about a second Scarlett rushed over to her, aswell as Jim and Delbert.

„Captain!", Delbert gasped and helped her to stand up.

„You okay?", Scarlett asked concerned.

She got up on her own and straightened her jacket. „Oh, don't fuss", she gasped silently and had a lot of trouble in holding her balance, „Slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." She turned to Delbert and narrowed her eyes in confusion before turning to Jim. „Mr Hawkins, the map if you please."

Jim's eyes widened and he pulled it out of his pocket, sighing in relief when he saw it was still with him. But it started to fly and turned into a little pink blob.

„Morph?", Scarlett gasped.

„Morph where's the map?", Jim yelled.

Morph turned into a mini version of coiled ropes and showed the map inside it.

„Are you serious?! It's back on the ship?" Jim was frustrated. What should they do now?

Scarlett facepalmed (**AN: I didn't know how to call that movement :D If you now a better 'expression' let me know ;)**) herself and sighed. „Useless..."

Morph giggled and flew around Jim's head.

„Stifle that blob and get low. We've got company", the captain said and glared at another longboat flying over the mushroom-forest.

„What now?", Scarlett asked and looked at the captain.

„We need a more defensible postion", Amelia handed Jim her laser pistol, „Mr Hawkins, Ms X'avier, scout ahead." She looked at Scarlett. „You still have your gun?"

Scarlett nodded and looked at her shoes, she didn't want to use a weapon. But she quickly changed her mind, thinking about the pirates and how neither of them would hesitate shooting them when they got the chance to. She'd fight back in every way she could. They'd deserve it, should they really try to hurt her, Jim, the captain or even Delbert.

„Okay, go", Amelia ordered with a shaky voice.

„Aye, Captain", Jim said and turned around.

Scarlett turned on her heals and followed Jim. She heard the captain gasp again.

„Steady, steady", Delbert said, „Now let's have a look at that..."

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter they will finally meet a well known freaky robot; BEN! ;) Sorry that it took me so long to update, I really tried... Hope you understand that :) **

**Leave a review, they make me happy :)) **


	12. A robot named Ben

**AN: **

**mchap1154:**** Well well, here it is :) ****_the_**** chapter! I tried to hurry, I don't wanna let ya die ;) I hope you like it, since you were so excited about this part :) **

**rinpup14:**** He really is :) Hope you like it ;)**

**IWriteEverything73:**** Awww ^^ I'm glad you liked it :) thank you so much :)) It makes me happy that you are so excited about my fanfic x3 Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

****They explored the forest for about an hour, without a real plan what they were exactly looking for.

Even though the surroundings were overwhelming, Scarlett couldn't pay attention to that. She was all tensed up, ready to do something when needed. She held the gun with a tied grasp and walked behind Jim.

„_Damn these pirates"_, she thought, _„I thought I could forget my past... for once. But then they have to ruin everything! Why? Why did that have to happen to me-"_

„Scarlett? Everything alright?", Jim asked.

„Huh? Oh... y-yes, everything's... allright", she answered quietly and frowned.

„You look a little... tensed up."

„I was just... thinking, that's all."

„You wanna talk? Could keep you from thinking?", Jim suggested.

„Can't hurt to try", she said.

„Where did you learn to do backflips that way?"

„Living on the streets teaches you things", Scarlett muttered.

Jim noticed that he asked about the wrong subject but then he remembered something and smirked slightly. „What did you want to tell me when we were in that barrel?"

Scarlett felt her cheeks getting hot. _„I'm blushing?! What the hell? That never happened before!"_, she thought. „Uhm...", she rubbed her arm, „D-did I want to say something?"

„Yes", Jim's smirk grew wider, „You-"

„-Wait! What was that?", Scarlett whispered and turned around. She had heard a rustle behind her.

„What do you mean-", Jim asked but stopped talking when he heard it too. He pulled out his pistol, grabbed Scarlett's hand and pulled her behind him.

He loaded his gun and cautiously peeked into a little green bush. Suddenly a weird gold-brown robot popped up and screamed.

Jim yelled in surprise, stumbled back and landed on Scarlett who screamed aswell. The robot threw himself on top of Jim.

„Ugh!", Scarlett gasped and tried to breathe in.

„Oh this is fantastic! Carbon-based life forms have come to rescue me at last!", the robot exclaimed happily.

„Get off me!", Scarlett gasped.

Jim lifted himself up and helped Scarlett to stand up aswell.

„Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The robot clinged to him again. „I just want to hug you, and squeeze you, and hold you close to me."

„Alright. Okay! Will you just let go of me?", Jim snapped.

„Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry", the robot apologized and straightened out Jim's shirt. At least he got manners.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow and looked at the strange robot. _„Kinda odd..."_, she thought and smirked, _„But funny..."_

„It's just... I've been marooned for so long", the robot began to explain and leaned on Jim's shoulder, „I mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years... you go a little nuts!"

Jim gave Scarlett a confused look, she just shrugged and shook her head, not knowing what to think of this situation either.

„I'm sorry. Uhm I... I am, uhm... My name is... uh", the robot grabbed his head as if it would hurt to think.

Morph, who was hiding behind Jim's shoulder, turned into a little robot with a little bird coming out of it's head and making cuckoo clock sounds.

Scarlett smiled. Jim chuckled and put his hand on Morph's head.

„BEN! Of course, I'm Ben. Bio-electronic Navigator", the robot touched his chest and a piece of metal almost fell off, „Whoops!"

Jim took a step back.

„And who are you?", Ben asked.

„Jim."

„Scarlett."

„Oh what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and Scary!", Ben grabbed their hands and shook them a little too much.

Scarlett's eyes widened at her new nick-name. _„Scary?! Are you kidding me?"_

„It's Jim." Jim looked at him with a frown and pushed back Ben's hand before picking up his gun.

Ben leaned his whole body on Jim while Scarlett just shook her head.

„No, I'm Scarlett, not Scary! That's ridiculous!"

„Anyway", Ben said and relaxed on Jim's shoulder.

„Look, we're kinda in a hurry, okay?", Jim cut him off and pushed Ben away a little, „We gotta find a place to hide, and there are pirates chasing us."

Scarlett crossed her arms and nodded. „Let's go", she said and wanted to walk away, when Ben started jabbering again.

„Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them", he said and Scarlett rolled her eyes, „I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper!"

Jim and Scarlett stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. Jim quickly ran back to him.

„Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint?", he asked surprised.

„You know, _the_ Flint?", Scarlett repeated to make sure Ben got it right.

„I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist, and anyway...but I-you let me know if I'm rambling", Ben jabbered and sat down. He was indeed rambling.

Jim and Scarlett looked at each other and shrugged.

„But then you gotta know about the treasure?", Jim said.

„Treasure?", Ben repeated.

„Yeah Flint's trove", Scarlett explained, „The lute of a thousand worlds?"

„It's-well, it's-it's all a little-little-little fuzzy", Ben began to talk but his way of speaking and his movements became lagged. Some sparks were coming out of the back of his head. „Wait. I-I r-r-remember. I do. I—treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid—centroid of the mechanism."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him.

„And there was this big door opening and closing and opening and closing and Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so l helped him-", Ben stuttered. Big exclamation marks appeared in his eyes before he began to yell. „Aaaaah! Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot! Reboot- ouch!"

Jim had slapped him. „Ben? Ben?!"

„And you are?", Ben asked us and narrowed his eyes.

„You gotta be _kidding_ me", Scarlett breathed and slapped her forehead.

„Wait, wait wait! What about the treasure?", Jim tried to remember Ben what he had been talking about.

„I wanna say Larry", Ben said, totally ignoring Jim.

„Larry? Scary was ridiculous, but Larry?", Scarlett groaned.

„The-the centroid of the mechanism, or-", Jim tried it once again.

„I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Ha ha! _I've lost my mind_!", Ben screamed.

„_No really?"_, Scarlett yelled in her head, but kept quiet.

Suddenly Ben began to search through Scarlett's pockets, desperately looking for something.

„You haven't found it, have you?", Ben asked.

Scarlett grabbed his arms and held them away from her, glaring into his yellow eyes.

„Uh, my missing piece", he continued and pointed at the back of his head. Some wires were hanging out from the inside. „My primary memory circuit?"

Scarlett let go off him, crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in reply. Somehow she liked this freaky robot.

„Look, Ben, we really need to find a place to hide, okay? So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on", Jim said and pulled Scarlett with him.

„Oh, uh, so, well, then...I guess, uh...this is good-bye, huh? I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional...", Ben sighed and fell to his knees.

Scarlett grabbed Jim's arm, making him stop, and turned her head to look at the sad robot.

„So, uh, go ahead and...I do understand. I do. Bye..."

Scarlett let out a heavy sigh and looked at Jim.

„Scar? No", he breathed.

Scarlett just shrugged, pointed at the robot and smiled.

Jim rolled his eyes and groaned. „Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking", he said.

Ben jumped in the air and laughed happily. „Huzzah! Hahahah! Oh this is fantastic!", he cried and leaped into Jim's arms, „Me and my best buddies are lookin' for a-", he stopped after noticing Jim's warning glare. „Being quiet", Ben whispered.

„And you have to stop touching me!", Jim added and pushed Ben away.

Scarlett chuckled softly.

„Touching and talking. These are my two big no-nos", Ben said and giggled. He looked at Scarlett and saw she was smiling too. „Scary, you don't seem so scary anymore."

„It's Scarlett!", she growled, trying to hide she actually liked the freaky personality of that robot. He acted so natural and gave Scarlett the feeling of being able to be herself too. She felt that way with only one other person; Jim.

Ben winced and smiled apologetic. „Okay, okay, got it!"

„Whatever... Now, I think that we should-", Jim said and pointed to his left side but Ben interrupted him.

„Say, listen, before we go out on our big search...um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?", he asked and pushed some plants away to reveal an odd-looking house not too far away, „Kind of urgent."

Scarlett's eyes went wide, that was the perfect place to hide.

„Ben, I think you just solved our problem", Jim said in surprise and smiled.

„Awesome", Scarlett said with a small smirk.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it :) I really try to update soon, but I've to go into a hospital next week so the doctors can check my heart functions and stuff, I don't know if I'll manage that. I'll try, that's what I can promise :) **  
**Have a nice week ^^**


	13. We're toast

**AN: **

**I'm so sorry that it took me ****_that_**** long to update... Anyway, here's a new chapter!**

**mchap1154: I'm so happy you liked it ! And who wouldn't like Ben, he's awesome! :)**

**Theonlyredhead: Thanks so much! That really means a lot to me !**

* * *

It was getting dark already by the time they told Delbert and Amelia about their hiding place. Delbert had to carry the captain since she wasn't able to walk herself. Scarlett and Jim jumped in after Ben to make sure Delbert wouldn't let Amelia fall.

„Uh, pardon the mess, people", the robot said as they entered the home. „You'd think in a hundred years, I would've dusted a little more often but, you know, when you're batchin' it, you tend to, uh, let things go."

Ben desperately tried to hide some of the junk but gave up when he saw Delbert and Amelia.

Delbert set her down, resting her against some sort of dome.

„Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple", Ben asked with a smile, holding out two cups filled with oil, grease and who knows what else.

„Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you. We don't drink and, uh, we're not a couple," Delbert answered and pulled off his jacket before smiling at the captain who softly returned it. He cleared his throat and looked up. „Look at these markings", he said, „They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

Jim looked at the ceiling while Scarlett went over to the wall and stroke over the markings.

„Mr. Hawkins and Ms X'avier", the captain groaned, „stop anyone who tries to approach."

She leaned back and grabbed her rips, closing her eyes in pain. Delbert folded his jacket and put it behind Amelia's head.

„Yes, yes. Now listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still", he told her.

„Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else."

They looked dreamy into each other's eyes, not realizing the chemistry between them. Meanwhile Ben walked over to the shelter and looked outside. His yellow eyes widened in surprise. Scarlett eye him suspiciously and slowly walked over to him. When she saw a well-known half robot alien she knew what Ben was up to.

„No! Ben, Ben-", she hissed but wasn't fast enough.

„Hey, look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas", B.E.N yelled.

The pirates started shooting. Ben gasped and tried to dodge the fire.

„Get down!", Scarlett yelled and pulled him out of the way. Jim, on the other hand, started firing back.

„Stop wastin' yer fire", Silver ordered and they stopped shooting.

Jim reloaded his gun as Silver called for him. Scarlett pushed Ben away and peeked over the ledge, checking if there were more pirates than Silver.

„If I may, I'd like a word with the capt'n. Just a little palaver, no tricks", Silver asked, holding up a white flag.

„Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential…", Captain Amelia said and gasped, grabbing her side.

„Captain…", Delbert warned.

„But that means… that he thinks we still have it", Jim whispered, a small smirk spreading over his face. He stuffed his gun inside his pocket and wanted to jump out of Ben's house.

„What are you doing?", Scarlett asked and throwned.

„Wait here", Jim answered.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and followed him.

„Wait here", Jim repeated, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

„Come on, you wont survive long without me looking after you", Scarlett smirked and jumped outside.

„Scar!", Jim hissed but realised he wouldn't change her mind anyway, „Oh well."

Jim hurried to get in front of Scarlett, just incase.

Silver approached them too and Morph quickly flew towards him, squealing joyfully.

„Ah, Morphy. I wonder where you was off to", he chuckled and sighed and sat down, pulling his mechanic leg up, „Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley." He looked up and laughed, but Jim and Scarlett just throwned, glaring at him.

„Whatever you heard back there at least the part concerning yeh two... I didn't mean any word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft, they'd killed us all."

Scarlett snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jim's face remained cold, and Silver knew he had to do something to convince them.

„Listen to me", Silver whispered, leaned forward and motioned them to do aswell, so they did, „If we play our cards right, we can all walk away from this rich as kings and a queen of course."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him but waited for Jim to say something.

„Yeah?", he asked and placed his hand on his chin.

Silver nodded. „You get me that map and uh... an even portion of the treasure is yours." He stepped back and stretched out his hand with a big smile, waiting for Jim and Scarlett to agree.

They knew he was lying. He betrayed them once, he would do it again. Jim started to walk around him and began to talk. „Boy. You really are _something_. All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails... what a joke!" He stepped back to Scarlett.

„Now see here, Jimbo-", Silver tried to explain, but Jim didn't let him finish.

„I mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right! Well, that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure that you never see one doubloon of my treasure!"

„So will I", Scarlett said and glared at Silver.

„Tha' treasure is owed ta me, by t'under!", Silver shouted.

„Well try and find it without my map, by t'under!", Jim yelled back and clenched his fists.

„Oh, you still don't know how to pick yer fights, do yeh?", Silver growled, switched his cyborg-hand into a pistol and aimed it at Jim.

Scarlett in less than a second and raised her arms, raising her gun at Silver. „Kill him, I'll kill you", she threatened.

Silver didn't lowered his arm, neither did he look away. He kept his eyes on Scarlett's, fighting with himself.

Jim didn't say a word, he was impressed by Scarlett's confidence.

Scarlett took the safety off and narrowed her eyes. „Your choice."

Finally Silver lowered his arm. „Now, mark me. Both of yeh! Either I get that map by down tomorrow or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast yeh all to kingdom come!"

Jim glared at him, clenching his teeth angrily.

Silver turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder, looking at Morph. „Morph! Hop to it!" Morph didn't do as he said and hid behind Jim's shoulder. „Now!" Morph shrieked frightened and shivered. „Oh blast it!" With that he limped away.

Only when Scarlett was sure he wouldn't come back she lowered her arms and put her gun away. She looked at Jim and together they went back to Ben's house.

„That went well", Scarlett mumbled.

„Well, he thinks we do have the map", Jim said.

„Seems like it."

It was midnight already and the sky was black. The only light came from the stars which were shining in the galaxy. And neither Jim nor the others figured a way out of this mess. Captain Amelia's condition wasn't helping at all. She had a lot of pain and no one knew how they could help her.

„Everyone", she said and caught the other's attention, „We must stay together and... and... ugh."

„And what?", Delbert exclaimed and removed his glasses, „We must stay together and what?"

„Doctor, you have wonderful eyes", Amelia answered and her head fell back.

„She's lost her mind!", Delbert screamed, totally freaking out.

„Well, then help her", Jim said.

„Dang it, Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not _that_ kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with that, you just sit there and you're useless."

„It's okay, Doc", Jim tried to reassure him, „It's all right."

„We'll figure out how to get outa here", Scarlett said and leaned against a wall, looking out of the entrance at the mushroom-forest. Jim walked to the entrance and looked at the place where they had talked with Silver. No one was there.

„Yeah Doc", Ben said, „Jimmy and Scary know exactly how to get out of this. It's just... They have this knowledge of things." He went over to Jim. „Jim, any thoughts at all?", he whispered.

„Without the map, we're dead", Scarlett mumbled and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„If we try to leave we're dead", Jim continued and turned around, „If we stay here-"

„-We're dead", Morph exclaimed, „We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!"

„Whatever we do, we're toast!", Scarlett added and sighed.

„Well, I think Jimmy and Scary could use a little 'quiet time'. So I'll just slip out the back door", Ben suggested and went to a large metal dome.

„Back door?", Jim repeated and turned around, following the crazy robot.

„Oh yeah", Ben said and rotated the dome, revealing an opening which led deep into the ground", „I get this delightful breeze through here, which I think is important because ventilation among friends-"

„Whoa!", Jim gasped and motioned Scarlett to come.

„What's all this stuff?", she asked in awe.

„You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside this planet?", Ben asked, „Not a clue!"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him.

„Hey Doc", Jim called, „Doc, I think I found a way out of here!" He climbed the dome and stood over the opening.

„No, no. Jim, wait! The captain ordered us to stay-", Delbert tried to stop them.

„I'll be back!", Jim assured him before jumping down the hole.

Scarlett ran to the dome and jumped after him. Quickly followed by Ben.

„Cannonball", Ben yelled and Scarlett's laugh echoed through the hall.


	14. The map!

**AN:**

**So, here we go! Another chapter :) You should think you would update faster when you have no school... but I was so busy! I don't even know why, but it seems I never have time for anything ;( Nah, I'll really try to hurry next time! It's pass midnight already... and I can't sleep! x'D I really tried for an houre or so! But I decided to write this chapter instead, it's more fun than sleeping anyway :D **

**mchap1154:**** here's your update ;) hope you like it! **

**Rachelle:**** hope you like this one :)) enjoy! **

**Don't Touch My Babies:**** Well, I want to make this exciting! ;D Hope you like it! **

**Leave a review, they make me happy! :)**

* * *

Ben was right, the tunnels led them out of his house without being noticed by any of the pirates. They climbed through the tunnels until they reached another dome. It led them right to the place where Silver and his crew settled down, everyone was sleeping.

„So, what's the plan!", Ben shouted and banged with his head against the dome.

„Shh, Ben! Quiet!", Ben warned him and quickly covered his mouth, „Okay, here it is. We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons and bring back the map", he explained.

Ben nodded in agreement and spoke through Jim's hands. „Good plan. I like that plan. The only thing is... how do we get there?", he asked.

Scarlett tugged on Jim's sleeve and pointed to the woods. There was a longboat.

„Yeah, on that!", Jim said and smirked.

They climbed out of their hiding place and made their way to the longboat without making any noises. They climbed inside and carefully flew to the Legacy.

„Scarlett, you first", Jim instructed and Scarlett jumped over the rail, gently landing on her feet.

The next was Ben, who tripped over his own feet and fell onto the ground with a loud crash.

„Aaah!", he yelled.

„Ben, shh!", Jim said again and climbed over the rail aswell.

„Sorry. Sorry... sorry", Ben apologized immediately.

Jim headed under deck while the others simply followed them. Before Scarlett went downstairs, she glanced over the deck. She had the feeling that something was wrong...

„Okay, I'll get the map. You-", Jim wanted to explain the plan, but Ben cut him off.

„-Roger, Jimmy! I'll neutralize the laser cannons, sir!", Ben exclaimed and rolled away, singing something about a pirate life; not giving Jim any chance to stop him.

Jim sighed and turned to Scarlett. „You wait here."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him. „Yeah, as if", she said, a small smirk playing around the corner of her lips.

„You're _so_ stubborn!", Jim groaned and headed towards the longboats, the place where the map had to be, „Let's go."

They sneaked through the ship and when Jim found the coil of ropes, he quickly searched for the map.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes and scanned the area, her guts where telling her that something was going to happen. „Jim", she whispered, „Hurry."

„Yes", Jim exclaimed quietly and showed the map into his pocket, „Okay let's get outa-"

Suddenly the deafening alarm boomed through the whole ship.

„Ben?!", Scarlett groaned and quickly followed Jim towards the upper deck.

„That stupid robot's gonna get us all", he complained and stopped right in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs, „killed."

Scarlett slid over the wood and looked up to what Jim was staring at. Her eyes widened in horror and she gasped.

„Cabin boy!", Scroop growled furiously.

„Shit!", Scarlett gasped and Jim grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to where they just came from. „Shit, shit, shit!", she repeated over and over again as Scroop chased after them.

Scroop was fast, dodging everything Jim threw at him. Jim knocked over some barrels, but Scroop just began running on the ceiling! Suddenly Morph turned into a pie and smashed himself in Scroop's face, successfully slowing him down.

Scroop growled and ripped Morph off his face, throwing him into some vacuum pipe, which sucked poor Morph through the pipes.

Jim made a sharp turn, pulling him and Scarlett behind some wooden boxes. They were both panting and gasping for air. Scarlett closed her eyes and tried to ease her breath as Jim pulled out his pistol. He jumped in front of Scroop and aimed for him. He would've had the perfect opportunity, if not the lights had suddenly turned off. Just a few seconds passed by and the red emergency lights turned on, Scroop was gone.

Jim whirled around, but he didn't see the red alien.

„Jim, watch out!", Scarlett screamed.

Scroop was right above Jim and knocked him over, which caused Jim to lose his gun.

Scarlett shoved Scroop out-of-the-way and jumped on his back, trying to distract him. She got him in a headlock and pulled his head back, using all her strength to cut off his breath.

„Get away from him!", she growled through clenched teeth.

Scroop tried to grab her and finally got a hold of her jacket and threw her to the ground.

He was just about to give her the rest when they all starting floating in the air.

Jim used the moment of distraction and kicked Scroop in the abdomen. He smashed into a wooden gratings and broke through it. Jim and Scarlett unintentionally followed Scroop as they couldn't find anything to hold on to.

Scroop, however, grabbed the main mast and looked up to the two teens.

Scarlett quickly pulled out a dagger, which she had hidden in her jacket, and plunged it into the mast aswell. She reached her arm out and tried to grab Jim's hand, but he lost his grip and kept floating upwards.

„No!", Scarlett yelled in fright, but Jim acted quickly and grabbed the black pirate flag. The only thing which connected him to the ship and protected him from the infinities of space.

„Jim!", Scarlett shouted, „Hold on!" She didn't know how, but she was going to help him.

Suddenly she heard Scroop's growl and looked down. He was climbing upwards, fast!

Scarlett tried to hit and kick him, but he was too fast. Horrified she watched as Scroop reached the rope that hold the flag down.

„Come on, come on, come on!", Jim gasped as he tried to reach for his gun, which also floated through the air, but it was out of his reach, „No!"

„Oh, yes!", Scroop hissed with an evil smirk and started cutting the rope, „Do say 'hello' to Mr Arrow!"

„You're disgusting!", Scarlett exclaimed and pulled her dagger out of the wood and pushed herself towards the spider-like alien.

Jim quickly climbed over to the mast and held onto it. Scroop stopped cutting the rope and hissed in rage and tried to lunged for Jim, but at that moment Scarlett stabbed her dagger in his back; he lost his grip. She quickly pulled herself to the mast again.

„Tell him yourself!", Jim shouted and kicked Scroop into the flag with so much force, the last rope tore.

Scroop's head popped out of the cloth as his eyes widened in horror, and with one last scream he disappeared into space.

Jim and Scarlett stared after Scroop in shock when suddenly the gravity was turned back on. They dropped to the crow's nest and landed with a loud 'thud' next to each other, both breathing hard.

„Oh God...", Scarlett breathed, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

„Are you okay?", Jim asked and tried to catch his breath.

She nodded and turned to face him. „You?"

„Yeah, I'm fine."

„By the way", she breathed and chuckled, „I damn told you, you wouldn't survive long without me looking after you."

Jim laughed at that comment and coughed silently.

When they heard a squeaking noise, they turned to the little shaking pipe behind them. Morph popped out of it, completely covered in dirt and soot. He coughed, which shook his whole 'body' and the dirt came off. He chirped and looked at Jim and Scarlett with tired eyes.

„Come here, boy", Scarlett said and pointed to her shoulder. He gladly flew over to her and settled down on her shoulder, letting out a sigh.

„Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir!", Ben called from the deck. The teens stood up and looked down to him, he was all covered in several wires, sparks spraying all around him. „Gee, that wasn't so tough!"

„Oh man", Scarlett breathed with a chuckled and looked at Jim. He nodded and they made their way downwards the deck.

They still had to bring the map back to Delpert and the captain.

* * *

**AN: **

**Honestly! I'm so damn tired... I'll try to sleep now, maybe it works this time x) Well, good night/day or what ever guys! Take care ;)**

**~ Bubble-Gum**


End file.
